


home is where the heart is

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Goal Keeper!Johnny, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, athletes au, basketball player!jaehyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: Now that they were steps away from finally reaching the mountain tops of their dreams, they aren’t gonna stop each other for personal gain. Even if it hurt them one way or another. Love will always be there but... opportunities will pass. This they know true. Besides, even without the ‘assurance’ from each other, they’re confident and comfortable, knowing that eventually, time and time again, they’d make their way to each other no matter what happens. They were soulmates. They’ve always said that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 47
Kudos: 294





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After more than 3 months of working on this and 20K words, finally I am done and I'm so glad bc I literally almost died. So far, this has been the longest fic I've ever written and the most plot centered! I didn't know when I was gonna upload this but since it's Christmas, I thought it'd be fitting. I guess this is my gift to all of you! I hope u guys like it :)
> 
> Special thanks to Andy and AJ, as always! Thank you for always helping me! And s/o to my cousin and exes for the small knowledge about sports so I'm sorry if some of these sports stuff have discrepancies lol don't hate me ksskks
> 
> Disclaimer: if u know someone who’s exactly in the more of less same situation like this: basketball & football brodudes that are fwb and are actually in love, then we might actually know eo irl bc this is based on my two ppl I know irl 🥴 u get tea when u used to fuck w their teammate but we cool so ☺️😂 anyways i know the story can be very telling w the characters so if u know, u know but keep it 🤫🤫🤫🤫
> 
> Enjoy :) Merry Chirstmas x

“Jaehyun, dude!” Johnny calls, waving his hands up to catch the attention of the purple haired male looking around the crowded airport. “Bro!”

Finally, Jaehyun spots Johnny and the biggest smile adorns Jaehyun’s handsome face. He rushes past the sea of people that he towers over and makes his way to the older, arms mirroring Johnny’s already spread ones.

“Welcome back! It’s been forever, man!” Johnny laughs, patting Jaehyun’s head and lightly ruffling his hair after they parted from their hug. It was always a thing he did to Jaehyun, especially when they were growing up. “Let’s get to the car before your fangirls come up to you. It’s hockey championships and Mark’s playing.”

Jaehyun brows furrowed in confusion, “Mark’s in Canada, Johnny hyung.”

“We’re watching it online, dimwit. Is the jet lag hitting you hard, bud?” They both laugh and Johnny pats the younger man’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

The drive home was relaxing for Jaehyun. Going past roads and landmarks he’s always known, giving him a sense of nostalgia and reminding him of the good and easier times of his life. All the summers he spent with Johnny in Korea, even after him and his parents had relocated to LA when he was seven because of his Dad’s basketball career peaking and Johnny being in Chicago most of his life, the best friends found themselves going back to Korea together every year since they were able to travel on their own.

Johnny and Jaehyun’s family had always been tight and so they grew up together thinking they were real brothers, even though Johnny was in Chicago most of the time. Jaehyun and his family relocated to the US when he was 10 but before that, every summer and holidays, Suh's would always stay with the Jung’s when they were in Korea. After they turned 18, they started traveling to Korea on their own every summer, so their parents had set up a place for them in Seoul since they always went back without fail. Well, except for the past 2 years on Jaehyun’s part. Johnny had continued the tradition but Jaehyun had to resort to facetiming the older despite the different time zones, just to feel like he was there too.

“Missed home?” Johnny starts, turning down the radio so he and Jaehyun could talk better.

“You could say that.” Jaehyun smiles as they pass COEX. Korea hasn’t changed a bit since he last went here 2 years ago. “Nothing’s changed much, huh?” It felt so good to be back at somewhere constant.

Smirking, Johnny focuses on his gaze on the wide road, “Well, we could find out together.”

  
  
  


Mark’s hockey game played on the flatscreen through their playstation, long forgotten over Johnny and Jaehyun catching up over cold beer and Korean fried chicken. They could watch the replay later anyways. Mark wouldn't know if they watched it live or not.

“So, I hear you got a girlfriend now.” Johnny starts, cautiously as he squints his eyes. “Yeri, was it? I’m offended you didn’t tell me, being your best friend and all, you know?” Johnny grips his chest in mock hurt, making Jaehyun punch his arm. This time, Johnny nurses his hurt arm for real.

Yeri’s a libero for one of the most famous university women's volleyball teams in the country and she's definitely a crowd favorite with how well she always seemed to receive any balls that came her way (pun intended). Jaehyun’s casual, mostly female fans and Yeri’s die hard supporters seemed to be in favor of their ‘relationship’ and shipping them to no end. He’s seen a few instagram edits and it left him a bit perplexed, as he didn’t think people would ship sports stars like they did with their favorite musicians.

“Nah, just… we just fuck around. You know how it is.” Jaehyun smiles, an insincere one as he shrugs. “Yeri and I were out drinking and a few fans caught us ‘looking in love and intimate’.” Johnny wheezes at Jaehyun air quoting as he rolls his eyes and in return, the younger male punches his arm again. “We weren’t, actually. But after the news broke, we just said, fuck it. At least it’s not a completely baseless rumor.” Johnny chuckles at this. How very Jaehyun. “You know how Dad thinks I should focus on basketball now that I’m going to the NBA after break so he says it’s better to make it seem like we’re together than to be known we’re just fucking around.” Jaehyun grimaced, pursing his lips.

“I understand, dude." Johnny's smile was apologetic and understanding at the same time. Jaehyun’s Dad had always been tight with him, especially with basketball.

Jung Jaehoon, Jaehyun’s father, or Wonder Boy as the American media called him, is considered a legend in the basketball world and it was only fitting his son would continue on his legacy. From the day Jaehyun was born, he was expected to be like his dad and to follow his footsteps. Basketball was his life. And he loved it. His career was soaring. Big universities were scouting him as soon as they had caught a whiff of him during high school, offering full ride scholarships and benefits just so he’d choose their school to play for. He eventually took the offer to play for Duke University. Jaehyun then had the option of joining the drafts his freshman year but he decided to experience university life first, genuinely wanting to experience it and meet new people. His father wanted him to join the drafts as soon as possible though, worried that no team would want to take him in if he sustained a major injury. Jaehyun, unfortunately, had been injured once during freshman year, almost costing him his position in the team, and of course, his future basketball career. Now on his sophomore year, thankfully, he had recovered completely and returned to the game better than ever, leading Duke to victory at the NCAA Championships. This year, he’s also considered a top prospect for the NBA drafts.

“So… any teams you wanna join?” Johnny’s eyes glance over at the tv and by chance, Mark was the one shooting the puck in the net, scoring his team another point. It didn’t really register in his brain, though. He was far from watching the game at this point.

“Honestly, I’d be good on whatever team, dude. I mean, I know they’ll be picking me instead.” As of now, Jaehyun stands at the #1 spot for the NBA draft prospects, which means, the top teams could easily pick him up right away to join their team. He didn’t have to be worried at all, to be honest. “I’ve been playing practice for a few teams now and I’m good with everything. I don’t think I’d say no to anything, honestly.” When a team has an eye on players from the draft list, they would usually invite them to practice and to scrimmage together, as a way for the team to see the invited player’s skills and their dynamics with the team and how they would fit in their system in general.

“So... the Bulls?” Johnny was teasing but Jaehyun didn’t miss the hopeful gleam in his eyes. If he joined the Bulls then he’d have to move base to Chicago… where Johnny is.

Cocking his head to the side, Jaehyun pretends to ponder, “The Bulls, huh? You've always been a Bulls fan. Maybe I’ll go ahead and sign.” Jaehyun chuckles, teasing and holds out his beer to Johnny so they could clink bottles.

Johnny returns his smile, “You’re always on my team, Jae.” 

Unlike Jaehyun, Johnny wasn’t forced into any sport. He and Jaehyun had played every sport there was growing up, but he found himself loving soccer the most. He was a good striker and an even better goal-keeper, being the biggest man on the field. No matter how many goals the opposing team would kick, he’d always manage to block them. And that’s how he made a name for himself in the soccer scene and secured himself as one of the best and most important players in his team. He was one of the most promising young players from Chicago right now.

Already a senior and in his final year of residency as an athlete for uni, Johnny had the rest of the break to decide on the next step for his rather fruitful college soccer career. A few team representatives from Europe had already attended his games to recruit him. Soccer wasn't as big in his home land, so he had to take the high road and join a European team if he wanted to fully advance in his soccer career. His parents had always let him decide for himself, especially concerning his sports career but right now, he didn’t know what to do yet.

Yuta, a very capable midfielder on Johnny’s team, had already chosen to play for a Japanese team since it was always Yuta’s dream to represent his country and show his skills to the world while proudly wearing his flag. Johnny wishes his goals (pun intended) were as secure as Yuta’s right now. But Johnny never expected he would be so successful so he never thought about it much.

It’s already 3 am when Jaehyun goes to the kitchen for a drink and finds Johnny there, nursing a cup of coffee, 2 and a half teaspoons of sugar and no milk. Plain and strong. As expected from Johnny “Coffee Addict” Suh.

“Why are you up?” Jaehyun asks, sleep apparent in his voice as he yawns, pouring himself a glass of water and gulping it down in one go. Tonight felt so hot for some reason.

Johnny shoots him a smile, as always. He was always the ‘cheerful and positive’ one between them. “Just thinking,” he shrugs as he sips his coffee and bites his bottom lip in habit.

Knowing what he meant, Jaehyun licks his lips in contemplation and nods. He makes his way beside Johnny after he returns the glass in the cupboard then sits on the seat beside Johnny. It was pretty hot but the warmth of their thighs completely touching sent a different kind of warmth. “You do know I won’t get tired of you telling me anything and everything, right? Even if you keep saying the same stuff 5 times in a row sometimes,” Jaehyun jests and Johnny snickers back.

Johnny turns to look him in the eye, sharing a gaze that only the two of them are familiar with. Jaehyun feels the older’s hand on his thigh, gently squeezing. “I know, Jaehyun.“

Jaehyun lays his palm over Johnny’s hand and squeezes back, “let’s go back to bed, yeah?”

For once, Johnny doesn’t worry about the coffee in his cup. Johnny smiles to Jaehyun and nods. 

* * *

With football and basketball season long done, Jaehyun and Johnny were allowed to finally let go. And by ‘let go’, it meant that they were finally allowed to eat all the horrible food they weren’t allowed to even get a whiff of and go drinking until their perfectly formed abdominal muscles bloated with beer and liquor.

Which leads to Johnny deep throating a whole bottle of grey goose in an exclusive club in Gangnam while Jaehyun and the rest of their friends chanted and cheered for him. If there’s anything Johnny would willingly drink as much as he would coffee, it’d be vodka. He was almost suspended from a friendly match once because the coach caught him pouring vodka from a flask in his bitter-ass-death-tasting Americano.

“Bro! Hyung! that was fucking sick!” Lucas, or Yukhei or Xuxi (he says you could call him whatever, he didn’t mind but only Mark’s allowed to call him baby, though, he made that very clear) exclaims, clapping Johnny’s back as soon as he came up for air.

Lucas is a javelin athlete that Mark, Johnny’s cousin, met during a training camp when they were 15. They considered themselves bestfriends and twins up until they started dating recently because  _ ‘dude, that would be like incest _ ,' according to Mark but look at them now.

“Now gimme my money, motherfuckers!” Johnny laughs then chokes, coughing at the burning of his throat and insides.God he loved and hated the feeling. Maybe he could use the money he got from his friends for when he turns up at the hospital from alcohol poisoning tonight.

Being the usual kind person he is and Johnny’s unofficial guardian for tonight, Jaehyun slides his a glass of water and a neatly folded 20,000 won bill his way and Johnny sends him a thankful smile before gulping half the contents of the glass. Jaehyun didn't need to pay him up because he didn’t actually join the bet and Johnny definitely has a soft spot for him so the older ignores the crisp bill and Jaehyun pockets it with a small smirk.

“Hyuck, you dumbass! Really? Betting on Johnny downing a whole bottle? That’s the only thing you can come up with? The man basically breathes alcohol and coffee like he’s fucking insane.” Ten huffs bitterly as he rolls his eyes, pinching his cigarette between his teeth as he fishes a 20,000 won bill from his wallet and slams it on the table, sliding it to Johnny who giddily pockets the cash.

“Well, Johnny hyung is and I quote, ‘fucking insane’ so you’re not wrong, my man.” Jaehyun quips and everyone laughs as he and Ten high five. Johnny just playfully rolls his eyes at them. 

Ten is a basketball player from the Junior National Thai team and he and Johnny had hit it off (specifically in the first class cabin’s lavatory) when they got to be seated next to each other in a connecting flight to Washington. They've been good friends after seeing nothing would work out between them romantically.

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck chuckles evilly. “I just like seeing Johnny act like a fool.” The rest of the table had given Johnny his money, with Hyuck being the last to give because he was a little shit. But as much as he was a prick, he was graceful in the ice as an award winning competitive figure skater. 

“Ya! I’m older than you, you little shit!” Johnny exclaims, pointing to Hyuck who only laughs. “So, anymore bets?”

Mark, who just flew from Canada and arrived a few hours ago, a day after he made his team win gold for his uni’s hockey tournament, spoke up. “Johnny hyung! I dare you to hit on that girl over there,” Mark points to a woman a few tables away from them. They all whistled as soon as they spotted her. Olive skin, long black hair that made her eyes pop. Obviously very sexy in that tight, short dress too. Curvy in the way Johnny loves it. “And sleep with her.”

Johnny eyes Jaehyun warily and sees the younger busy on his phone. Johnny’s brows furrow when he realizes the younger was probably just texting Yeri. Everyone in the table knew about Yeri but not necessarily about their arrangement. Of course they’d think Jaehyun was the commitment type. ‘ _ Jaehyun, you need some dick. The pussy you’ve been getting is making you so fucking boring _ ’ Yuta said, teasing him for being the only ‘strictly straight’ guy in their circle. Jaehyun had flipped him a finger in reply. It was all in good faith, though.

With a sniff as he clears his throat, Johnny looks back at Mark, “uh, sorry Marky-boy. I’m here to spend time with you guys and not some chick no matter how sexy she is,” he smiles, satisfied with his answer as he slides down his seat, laying his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He wondered why Jaehyun was  _ so  _ focused on his phone but he decides not to look. "And it's not like you know I can’t get her anyways." He shrugs, a cocky smirk on his face.

Kun, a champion wushu athlete and Ten's boyfriend, rolls his eyes, "Johnny, ever so cocky and confident." Johnny sends him a flying kiss that Kun deflects and pretends to gag, making Johnny pout.

"You know what," Yuta starts energetically, waving his arm around and spilling a little bit of his drink on Ten who sat next to him, “Johnny gets  _ so  _ boring with us but back in Chicago, you'll hear everyone complain about him sneaking some random chick or dude in his hotel room to fuck after hours.” Everyone laughs at Yuta's 'revelation'. This wasn’t new information. “Korea always makes you so soft, my man. Feeling very righteous now that you’re in the motherland?” He grins, earning a few amused snickers from the guys.

Johnny sits back up properly and empties the gin in his glass, "I'm offended! You guys know how I love you all and we barely spend any time together when we're all training, especially when it's sports season. When it’s break I dedicate all my time to my bros, you know. Bros before hoes, as they say.” Johnny smirks and winks to no one in particular before continuing, “besides, you guys know full well that a little romp never affected my game.”

Truly,  _ nothing _ did affect Johnny’s game. Except that one time when Jaehyun had been injured during an important game during his first year at Duke and the younger had sent him a text right before Johnny’s team was about to have a friendly game with an opposing team. Johnny was so out of focus that the coach had benched him because he’d failed to block so many goals from the opposing team. It was so embarrassing. It almost pulled down his stats.

Everyone seemed impressed by Johnny's words, though. Johnny was the human definition of shit posting (along with Donghyuck) but as much as the man was made of muscle and genes that made him tower over everyone and basically crush anyone he wanted, he was also filled with so much love and affection for people he cherished. But Yuta, the insinuator, drama starter, and shit stirrer which he blames on him being a scorpio, spoke up again. “By the way, I caught up with Justin before I flew to Korea,” Yuta turns his head and narrows his gaze at Johnny, who in return, freezes. “He says you ghosted him?”

The other guys in the table started to laugh. Johnny was one of the biggest playboys in their little group. Again, it wasn’t new information and at this point, they’ve stopped betting on Johnny’s relationship--or lack thereof.

“In my defense, I broke it off with him because I was going to Korea for the break.” Johnny shrugs. Justin had been his fuck buddy for a few months now. Sure, he fucks a few chicks and dudes sometimes but Justin was a regular booty call that would willingly come to him when he was bored or too tired to pick someone up. “He told me liked  _ liked _ me then got crazy and jealous so please, Yuta. And besides, I’m sure I wasn’t the only one he was fucking. Last I heard, he was also fucking with a few guys in the basketball team. His ass felt like a wide vacuum of hot air the last time we fucked. I couldn’t even feel anything, man.” Johnny had a sour look on his face as Lucas, Hyuck and Jaehyun's laughter topped everyone else’s.

The conversation got livelier with more and more liquor was poured as the night grew deeper. Usually, Johnny was the designated driver but with Jaehyun around, he allowed himself to get hammered. Jaehyun was the level headed and responsible one between them anyways, despite him being the younger one between the two of them.

“Body shots! Body shots! Time for body shots!” Hyuck and Lucas screams at the same time, their voices loud and hella energetic for the time of night. Even though they were in a packed, energetic club, they seemed to exceed it. A few people near their table had been disturbed by them and sent their group dirty looks.

It was typical of them to do body shots. It had been sort of tradition in their group since they could fully enter clubs and get hammered (il)legally. It wouldn’t be a night together if they didn’t do body shots on each other. Usually, Johnny was game because he wouldn’t pass up getting to lick his friends’ amazing bodies and liquor. Sue him.

“OK! It’s Jaehyunie’s turn!” Ten announces, pushing Johnny down the table, lifting the bigger man’s shirt up, just to reveal his rock hard abs and sprinkling a trail of salt below Johnny’s belly button that led to the start of his low rise jeans. “Come get your chaser, Jung Jae.” Ten puts a slice of lemon on top of Johnny’s denim covered crotch and sends Jaehyun a knowing smirk.

Jaehyun shakes his head at his friends antics as he laughs it off, “you always gotta make me do the gayest shit, huh?” Of course Ten would. Why did he even doubt it?

“Definitely! We can’t call ourselves a group of gays if one of us is straight!” Ten messily shoves a shot glass of tequila to Jaehyun’s hands, his laughing making the glass shake in his hands. The others are already chanting Jaehyun's name, cheering him on.

Jaehyun throws his head back and winces as soon as the alcohol goes down his throat and Johnny watches with pure focus and intent. Jaehyun quickly spreads Johnny’s legs and gets in between, holding onto the older’s thighs and grips as he licks the trail of salt on Johnny’s navel bottom up. Lastly, he moves down and picks the lemon slice with his mouth, making sure to graze his tongue on the material of Johnny’s jeans. Not that anyone noticed.

After Jaehyun’s sucked all the juices from the lemon, he ungracefully spits the lemon on his palm and pulls away to throw it onto an empty plate next to Johnny’s head. Johnny had a satisfied look on his face as he stayed in his position, watching Jaehyun interact with everyone cheering on him and clapping his back like he scored points. It was also amazing how the table kept it’s strong balance when they’ve been making Johnny and his heavy ass self lie on it for a few years now every time they do body shots. This was their designated table and booth everytime they came here.

“Oh, what I’d give to see Jaehyun suck a dick for once in his life,” Ten suddenly says, dreamily as he stares into space with his hand on his heart dramatically. Kun comes by Ten's side, laughing like a mad man and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Qinqin, you’re so funny!” Kun says, all in his drunken haze, noisier now than he is usually. Ten wasn’t even saying anything but pure shit at the moment. “I love you!” Kun adds, hanging on tightly onto Ten who just held his arm back in comfort as they lock lips. Usually, Kun was one of the level headed ones, so seeing him all drunk and out of control was new for Jaehyun since the older was a new addition to the group, being Jaehyun was out of the country for 2 years. He wasn’t here for the past few times they all got hammered. Jaehyun thought Kun and Ten were actually pretty cute and the way they adored each other was so clear. That special nickname Kun called him? Adorable.

Jaehyun snorts and shoves Ten’s shoulder, pushing him back to Kun, “Shut the fuck up! I don’t know how Kun ge can handle your annoying ass.”

Ten huffs and rolls his eyes, “Kun handles my ass just fine.”

Johnny lifts himself from the table and stands to full height, commanding the others attention with his big presence, “My turn! My turn!” Johnny had probably done body shots on everyone in their friend group tonight, except for Jaehyun. “Give me some of that gay shit, come on now!.”

Lucas’ booming laughs floats above the shitty edm song that the club they were at was playing. It was generic and painfully overplayed. Jaehyun feels himself get pushed down at the table but he doesn’t fight it. He sees his friends huddle around to cover him (thank God they were set on protecting his reputation as his father’s righteous son and as America’s ‘Golden Boy’ as the media dubs him. He’s also verified on instagram with 3.5 million followers, mostly of thirsty girls that had no real interest in basketball, just solely him and his abs) and he sees Hyuck giving him a sinister smile as his shirt gets lifted, revealing the whole of his toned torso that his fans and followers fawn over.

Ten, with great focus, sprinkles a circle of salt on his left nipple and Jaehyun laughs, getting embarrassed. He feels his ears burning and he just knows they’re turning red as fuck. Johnny was  _ definitely  _ getting the gay shit. Jaehyun anticipates the lemon slice but it never comes, it just stays in Yuta’s hand but he doesn’t question it.

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to watch as Johnny easily slowly sips on the tequila ( _ ‘goddamn’ _ , Jaehyun thinks) and slowly gets in between Jaehyun’s legs and he dips down, tongue first, laying his tongue flat and licks the salt off Jaehyun’s left nipple then continues to circle his tongue around the areola, making sure to get all the salt where Ten did and  _ did not _ sprinkle it.

Johnny feels Jaehyun’s breath hitch but he doesn’t stop. Of course he knows Jaehyun has one of the most sensitive nipples he’s ever come across in his life but their friends don’t know that. That’s a thing that only he gets to know well. Johnny looks up at the younger for a split second and sees that Jaehyun has his eyes screwed shut and his lips pressed together as he lets Johnny do his thing. His world seems hazy but Jaehyun looks so vivid and clear.

Feeling a little light headed, Johnny groans as he lays his forehead against Jaehyun’s sternum, closing his eyes because he’s had too much to drink and Jaehyun feels incredibly warm and familiar. “Fuck. Where’s the goddamn lemon?” Salt wasn’t enough to cover the taste of death aka tequila. Oh, tequila. He knows he’d be shit faced the next day cause he could already feel the incoming headache.

When Johnny smells the scent of lemon and hears Jaehyun gasp, he opens his eyes in response and sees Yuta squeezing lemon juice onto Jaehyun’s right nipple, an incredibly evil grin fixated on Yuta’s handsome face.  _ Oh shit _ .

Without a second to waste, Johnny laps up the lemon juice on Jaehyun’s nipple and the skin surrounding it. He flicks his tongue against Jaehyun’s pebbled bud where Yuta seemed to focus on making the lemon drip there. He licks down at the side of Jaehyun's chest where a drop of lemon juice was rolling down.

Jaehyun grips Johnny’s shoulder as the older envelops his whole nipple into his mouth again and sucks, nibbling lightly and  _ holy shit _ , it feel so, so fucking good. But before he could ask for more, embarrassingly so in front of their good friends, Johnny pulls away and Jaehyun opens his eyes slowly, looking at the others looking down at him suggestively.

“I fucking love this gay shit, man.” Johnny slurs, as he shakily gets up to his feet, licking his lips as if he’s had the best meal ever. Everyone’s attention is shifted to Johnny as they laugh and Jaehyun thanks God for Johnny.

  
  


Horny Johnny and Drunk Johnny were two different things but when Johnny is drunk AND horny at the same time, it was almost considered dangerous. First of all, Johnny is a big ass man. He was someone who everyone was scared of because he was strong and he knew it (well, he didn't really know his own strength most of the time). Second, Johnny could be incredibly persuasive, charming and very, very seductive. The man was the biggest fucking flirt and sex on legs. No one could deny him. The alcohol just intensified it.

Third, he was really, really, really amazing in bed. Special mention would be his mouth, hands and dick. Basically everything. Hazy, drunken Jaehyun's brain couldn't register what was really happening except for the fact that they were in the shower and Johnny, big man Johnny, was on his knees in front of Jaehyun, deep throating Jaehyun's flaccid cock.

"Hyung? Bro, what the fuck?" Jaehyun closes his eyes, holding onto the wall as soon as he feels Johnny's throat tighten around the head of his cock. "Fucking hell," Johnny moans low in his throat and the vibration just goes straight to Jaehyun's dick.  _ Fuck _ .

The cold shower and Johnny’s hot, wet mouth sent different kinds of sensations through Jaehyun as he holds onto the wall tighter. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder as Johnny starts to fondle with his balls with his dominant hand, his other one holding onto Jaehyun’s ass cheek with an iron grip, holding him up, two of his fingers dangerously close to his asshole.

Moving his head forward, Johnny closes his eyes and feels his nose bumping against Jaehyun’s lower belly. He could feel Jaehyun's shaved pubes prickling his nose and upper lip. For some reason, the musky smell of Jaehyun’s crotch made Johnny eager to suck him more, inhaling his scent as much as he could.

He relaxes his throat to make way for Jaehyun's hardening cock, knowing it was still at half mast. He uses the tip of his tongue to swipe at the top of Jaehyun’s balls and he feels the younger body stiffen and his cock twitching in his throat. Despite preparing himself, now that Jaehyun was getting harder and bigger, it was getting a little hard to breathe that he had started to choke lightly when he breathed in wrong.

As Johnny’s fingers hover over Jaehyun’s asshole, the younger man’s legs buckle as soon as he feels the pad of the olders fingers rubbing over Jaehyun’s sensitive ring of puckered muscle. Johnny chokes as soon as Jaehyun's cock drives deeper into his throat from his earlier action and Jaehyun looks down to see the older looking up at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Even at a flaccid state, Jaehyun wasn't an easy size to begin with.

Because Jaehyun was a big man himself, his big body was covering the shower so Johnny could freely look up at him without the water sprinkling on his face. But it seemed like the water pelting on Jaehyun's skin did help him, clearing Jaehyun’s hazy mind because Johnny on his knees with his hard cock deep in his mouth became so coherent to him. And for some reason, it seemed like it's been forever with Johnny just comfortably warming Jaehyun's cock in his mouth.

With a big breath, Jaehyun closes his eyes as he feels his limbs twitch as he tries to collect himself. Johnny's mouth just felt so fucking good. Johnny hasn't stopped rubbing his asshole and it was making him much more sensitive especially with the way the water cascading down his body was cold and Johnny's holy mouth and hand was so fucking hot against him. Without a warning, he feels Johnny's throat soften and next thing he knows, Johnny's bobbing his head on his cock, sloppy wet sounds of slurping, sucking and grunts resounding in the bathroom with every move of his head.

"Johnny," Jaehyun moans are endless with every stroke. He uses his free hand to grip Johnny's head of hair, his nails pressing down on Johnny's scalp, "bro, your mouth is fucking magic." The older man moans out in pain at Jaehyun's grip and the vibration just goes straight to Jaehyun's dick, making him clutch onto the older tighter.

There was a loud, wet smack that echoed in the shower stall when Johnny pulls away from Jaehyun's dick and Jaehyun yelps and whines at the loss of Johnny's warm mouth around him and from the force of Johnny's palm against his asscheek. "Stop digging your nails in my scalp, asshole." Johnny spits, voice a little rough, "it fucking hurts." Despite being a little annoyed, Johnny isn't fazed and takes his time and rubs the head of Jaehyun's cock on his lips, as if he was applying lip balm before tonguing the slit again.

Jaehyun finds himself chuckling, "Sorry, sorry!" He runs his fingers through Johnny's hair gently, a little damp from sweat and the water from the shower that flowed down his arm. "What are you waiting for, hyung? Get to sucking," he grins, using that smile that he knows Johnny found irresistible.

With a roll of his eyes, Johnny complies, latching his mouth on the head of Jaehyun's cock, tonguing the sensitive tip, prodding on the slit that kept leaking pre-cum. Johnny pulls away to spit on his free hand and strokes the rest of Jaehyun's shaft as he resumes on sucking, focusing his actions solely on Jaehyun's cock head for now.

"You like sucking cock a lot, hyung?" There's a teasing tone in Jaehyun's voice as he smirks, both hands now on Johnny's head as the older starts to bob his head up and down, taking in whatever of Jaehyun that he could while he strokes the rest of the shaft that he wasn't able to swallow down. "You're really good at this, you know?"

Johnny tries to reply but it comes out as unintelligible sounds so he pulls his head away, licking a stripe on the underside of Jaehyun's cock, "Only yours, Jae. You know that." Jaehyun hums in satisfaction and Johnny goes back to working on Jaehyun's cock.

Honestly speaking, Johnny's not a sloppy drunk at all. In fact, he handled his alcohol the best out of everyone, followed by Jaehyun. Johnny was self aware of what he was doing while drunk, and even in the midst of alcohol poisoning, you'd never clock Johnny as smashed, although the morning after always gave him the same effects of being shitfaced. Johnny never forgot the shit he pulls off under the influence of alcohol. Most of the time, he just lets himself act a fool to match his hammered friends.

However, Johnny with a cock in his mouth was just messy, messy, messy. He loved being taken over by the feel of a cock in his mouth, the velvety weight on his tongue, the bitter taste of pre-cum and in some twisted way, the feeling of choking on a cock. More specifically, Jaehyun's cock. He loves making sounds, especially the intense gagging sound that he knows makes Jaehyun feel good.

Don’t get him wrong, Johnny loves having his dick sucked a lot too. He could be sated with a really good blowjob but with Jaehyun, he always felt better to be the one doing the sucking.

Jaehyun starts to move his hips in time to meet Johnny's thrusts and the way the older would gag on him was just purely amazing. Gentle giant Johnny Suh on his knees taking in him like some cock starved whore. Jaehyun grits his teeth when Johnny pushes all of his cock down his throat, holding onto both his asscheeks and pulling them apart, slapping his ass when he could, making sure to leave a mark or two.

Johnny opens his eyes and swallows, tightening his throat around Jaehyun and tips his head up so his tongue could reach the top of Jaehyun's balls, licking at the sensitive skin, making the younger shiver. He feels Jaehyun's hands on his head, gripping tightly on his skull, the pain bearable knowing how overwhelmed Jaehyun felt. Jaehyun’s moans and groans low in his throat was a tell tale sign of the younger close to orgasm.

Jaehyun throws his head back, curling his body to pull out of Johnny's mouth. "I'm gonna bust a nut, hyung. Fucking hell." He grips the base of his cock, squeezing tight to stop himself from cumming because holy fuck, Johnny could blow a fucking cock.

The way Jaehyun's cock slipped out of Johnny's mouth was lewd, almost like from a filthy, high quality porno. His eyes were red, some stray tears falling down his cheek, nose a little runny, his amazing lips red and even more swollen and his whole chin covered with spit. Not to mention the thick strings of saliva connecting Jaehyun's pink cock and Johnny's thick lips. God, he wishes he could kiss him but the desire to cum just takes over. 

Johnny clears his throat, coughing and taking in air and the way the strings of saliva shake at the force of his breath makes Jaehyun close his eyes in frustration. He lifts Jaehyun's cock and pushes it up against his belly and moves down to kiss and suck on his balls, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of Jaehyun's sack and Jaehyun grips his cock again and breathes in to collect himself.

The musk of Jaehyun's masculinity was stronger as Johnny leaned down to take more of the younger's sack in his mouth, taking each one in his mouth and sucking on it with a loud pop everytime he let go but never stopping his hand that jacked off Jaehyun's cock. Finally pulling away, Johnny licks a stripe on the underside of the youngers cock to the tip and looks up at him, slurping on the tip. "Fuck my face, Jae. Cum down my throat."

Without preamble, Jaehyun grabs hold of Johnny's head and as an automatic reaction, Johnny tilts his head up and opens his mouth. With a gasp, Jaehyun slides in Johnny's hot mouth and as soon as he bottoms down the older's throat, a filthy gagging sound resounded in the bathroom. He starts to roll his hips slowly, giving Johnny time to get used to his cock on his own pace before slowly building to faster but shallow thrusts.

Their eyes meet and Johnny's signals him to go faster with a few quick taps of Johnny’s fingers on his ass. Of course they already had their signals down to a pat from years of experience. Jaehyun bites his bottom lips and starts to let go, thrusting his hips in abandon, throwing his head back because it just felt so fucking good. Johnny could feel the heavy weight of Jaehyun’s balls slap against his chin but he doesn’t mind, in fact he loved the feeling.

Johnny feels the warm bitterness of Jaehyun's cum exploding down his throat but he doesn't do anything other than let Jaehyun ride out his orgasm by grinding his cock in his throat, milking his cock all the while Johnny jerks himself off, not even needing any other lubrication with the excessive pre-cum his dick had been leaking since he started blowing Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pulls away, catching his breath and Johnny finally lets loose with his noises of pleasure, whining and calling out Jaehyun's name roughly as he fucks into his fist, hips moving up and down in powerful strokes and the other hand fondling his balls. Johnny had his head thrown back, sitting on his heels, eyes closed shut and looking incredibly fucked out.

Feeling another hand around his cock and cold water hitting his skin, Johnny's eyes fly open and sees that Jaehyun had gotten down on his knees, slapping Johnny's hand away and replacing his on the older's cock. "Jae… Jaehyunie! I-I’m gonna fucking cum!" Johnny thrusts his hips faster, wincing at the way Jaehyun tightens his grip around his cock with every snap of his wrist.

Jaehyun starts to plant kisses on Johnny's neck, licking and nipping on the older man's skin, resisting the urge to mark him. He licks a stripe up Johnny's neck and sucks lightly on his jaw then plants a trail of kisses to his ear and gently bites on his lobe, "Fuck my hand, hyung." Johnny's hips move faster and his moans get louder, "That's it. Give it to me, John."

Johnny comes with a throaty scream as he keeps his hips moving, Jaehyun's using both his hands to jack him off and playing with his balls at the same time and it feels so fucking good. Finally, finally. He feels Jaehyun's mouth against his and he doesn't even need to open his eyes to know how to kiss the younger. Even as he finally gets over his high, Jaehyun's still caressing his cock, gently fondling the now softening length, making him twitch in overstimulation but it wasn't anything too extreme, more than anything, it was comforting.

They pull away from the kiss, both very breathless and sated from their orgasms. It was always good like this. 

When Johnny opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see his spunk on Jaeyun's face, his left eye closed as a thick string of cum landed on his eyelids. Jaehyun had always liked it when the older came on his face and this time was no different. He bets Jaehyun leaned his face close when Johnny was in the throes of his orgasm, just to catch the ropes on cum on his face. Johnny wishes he could take a picture because it’s funny but at the same time, he wanted the erotic image to last forever. Maybe use it as jack off material when football season starts again.

Jaehyun presses his forehead against Johnny's and pecks his lips, "thanks for the blow job, hyung. You're the best." He plants small kisses around Johnny's spit-slick chin, licking on it, swallowing the spit, cum and other fluids as he hums in delight. He doesn’t mind tasting his own cum, as long as he tasted it off from Johnny.

"How about you blow me next time?" Johnny's still a little breathless and his throat starts to actually hurt now. He knows his throat will hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Scoffing, Jaehyun finally stand to his feet and faces the shower head as if nothing happened, washing off the cum on his face with the warm spray, "When your nut stops tasting like battery acid from all the coffee, liquor and soda you consume, I'll blow you every day of the week."

Following the younger's footsteps, Johnny envelops him in a hug from behind, "I guess you'll have to find out if it still tastes like that, then." Johnny steals a kiss. Now he’s definitely sobered up.

* * *

Jaehyun scoffs in annoyance as he falls back onto the grass, watching Johnny, Yuta and Hansol form into a group hug, celebrating their 3 on 3 victory against Jaehyun, Lucas and Jungwoo. Jungwoo and Hansol were star players of Seoul University's soccer team but even with Jungwoo on Jaehyun's side, they couldn't beat the football trio that they themselves named, ‘JohnYuSol’ which Jaehyun thought sounded stupid even before they lost. And not to mention Johnny kept his position as goalkeeper, Yuta as a midfielder and Hansol, a striker. They were literally in their element.

Hansol was added to their friendship group when Yuta and Hansol had started dating after they met at an international soccer camp. And Jungwoo had been a junior Hansol was close to so he had introduced the younger to the rest and now, they're all friends. Despite it being off season, they still loved playing the sport. Sport is life for them anyways.

"Sorry, hyungs." Lucas smiles apologetically at Jungwoo who had just poured his bottle of water all over him, beating the heat. Lucas had done his best at being a goalkeeper. Being an athlete, he was big and already had the agility and reaction time to block goals, but this wasn't his main sport.

  
  


Jungwoo sends the taller a thumbs up after he shakes his hair like a wet puppy, "you did great, Cas!" Jungwoo then turns to Jaehyun and bends down a little, offering his hand. The latter accepts and lets Jungwoo pull him up to his feet. Jaehyun wanted to also pour his water bottle onto himself, as it would be nice to feel cold when he felt so hot, sticky, and sweaty. He could already smell the faint scent of terrain on himself from lying down in the grass. "You ok, Jaehyun hyung?"

Everyone knew Jaehyun was a little, teeny tiny bit competitive. Just  _ a little _ . He didn't have anger issues over it but they knew the man liked to do his best and liked to prove that he is one of the best. Jaehyun was the best in basketball, but he was good at a lot of other sports, especially soccer, since Johnny often asks him to kick goals for him when they practice alone. Out of all of them, Jaehyun was the only player able to kick goals past Johnny, well, before Johnny became the monster of a goalie he is now.

With a smile, Jaehyun nods his head and claps both Lucas and Jungwoo on the back. He was the oldest amongst them so he felt he had to assure his dongsaengs, "Of course, Woo! Good job out there, you guys." The two returns a grateful smile back at him and Jaehyun looks at Jungwoo solely this time, "I can see why the scouts are trying to get you so early in your residency. You're fucking amazing, dude! Too bad Lucas and I aren't football players, otherwise, we'd definitely stand a chance against those stinking oldies!" Jaehyun says in mock spite as he points back to the other three still celebrating on the field.

Jungwoo throws his head back as he laughs heartily, "Hyung, you're good at everything, please. You’re literally the only one who can score past Johnny hyung! And Lucas, maybe if you played a bit more football, you'd be better than you are now but you’re honestly good already!"

Lucas's eyebrows scrunch and he pouts, "Listen, I only play football because of you guys!" No one could match up to Johnny in their group as a goalkeeper so at least, Lucas could match up with size and agility, but not necessarily mastery on the skill.

Jaehyun reaches up and pats Lucas' head, "Johnny hyung and I are here all summer, man. He'd be glad to help you improve—that is, if you really want to practice." The younger gives Jaehyun a sweet smile as he nods. Typical Lucas.

Dinner was spent with famished men, including Mark and Doyoung, Jungwoo's boyfriend and Jaehyun’s cousin (unfortunately), who had joined them. The two newcomers offered to cook 12 servings of meat they all ordered that everyone heartily ate, or more like, ravished. Johnny and Jaehyun had taken an uber home immediately afterwards. They were tired after spending the whole day playing at the field. Lucas and Mark, self-proclaimed Johnny and Jaehyun's favorite 'sons' (although Hyuck would most likely literally fight them if that was said within his earshot) had begged to let them sleep over at their place. Mark had often slept over at their place when he was younger but now that he was most definitely capable of being on his own and he had his older brother's apartment to himself that he shares with Lucas, Johnny and Jaehyun had banned him and Lucas from sleeping over after the "incidents".

_ "Why the hell not, hyung?" Mark asked, exasperated. _

_ Johnny shrugs as he stares at his phone screen, waiting for the arrival of his and Jaehyun's uber, "You'll disrupt the ecosystem with your carbon dioxide, Mark. You know, Greenhouse gases? All that shit? You’re causing global fucking warming." The uber arrives as soon as Jaehyun snorts at Johnny’s words. They leave Mark huffing, upset, as he stands at the side of the road, angrily texting Lucas to pick him up. _

_ “Wait, dude, are you fucking saying I’m a cow?! Dude, really?!” Mark shouts as Johnny gets into the uber after Jaehyun. _

_ Johnny pauses then replies, shouting back, “Nah, bro! You just fart like one!” Johnny winks before he fully closes the door. _

Jaehyun comes out the shower, body relaxed from his warm shower after they had spent almost all of today playing football. He finds Johnny already in bed in just his Butt Quack boxers he bought when they went to Canada to watch Mark's uni game a few years back. Johnny's 'chill night' playlist was on with Coldplay's Midnight playing while the older was furiously typing on his phone but the wide smile on his face said otherwise. Jaehyun feels Johnny’s eyes on him as soon as he takes off the towel wrapped around his waist. 

"You know what, it's cute that you have a dimple on your ass too. You're literally a peach, dude." Johnny says with a grin then returns his gaze to his phone to resume his conversation with Mark about letting the younger stay at their place. It’s still a firm no. Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him and slips on his own boxers before turning off the lights, diving down the bed and settling himself next to Johnny and under the covers. "Man, I’m so fucking tired. And we really have to get groceries,” John huffs, “let’s just go at lunchtime tomorrow. Like, I really think I can’t wake up early tomorrow. I swear to fucking God.” Johnny then sighs and turns to Jaehyun, “Honestly dude, we can't keep ordering and eating out. I’m gonna double up in size before I even leave Korea for fucking sure.”

Lying comfortably on his back, Jaehyun turns his gaze to Johnny, "Hey, why don’t we get edibles tomorrow too? Hyuck gave me the addy for the shop that sells them locally. We can like, go after we get groceries or something."

"Hmmm," Johnny puts his phone away and scoots closer, lying on his tummy but turning his head towards Jaehyun so they were eye to eye. "I was supposed to invite Xuxi and Mark for dinner tomorrow but if we're gonna get high then I think it isn't a good idea to invite people, especially them." Johnny starts to trace the edges of Jaehyun's carved abdomen with the tip of his finger, going lower and lower until his palm rests on top of Jaehyun's crotch.

"Honestly, I’m not about to invite them to get high again anytime soon," Jaehyun scrunches his nose as he spreads his legs, scooting closer to Johnny to give him more access. "I still have flashbacks from when you showed me they were fucking on our bed on last year, dude!" Jaehyun scowls, shivering in horror at the memory and Johnny explodes in laughter.

For the past 2 years Jaehyun hadn't been able to go to Seoul with Johnny because of basketball, they had resorted to facetiming each other as much as they could. And the start of Lucas and Mark's intimate relationship was when Johnny had caught them bumping uglies in their bed after he had invited them over to smoke some weed, it being Mark's first time smoking, not bumping uglies. Basically, Johnny and Jaehyun were updating each other, well, mostly Jaehyun laughing at Johnny's stupid high ass and Johnny had walked in on them, mid stroke. They've never brought it up with each other. Not even once.

"Are you sure you cleaned the mattress after, hyung?" Jaehyun narrows his eyes at Johnny who had calmed down from his hysterical fit of laughter and was currently palming Jaehyun's soft cock. "Do they even know what this mattress has gone through?"

"I doubt they'd wanna go here if they found out how much you've been fucked on this mattress, Jaehyun," Johnny chuckles darkly as he moves closer, shoulders brushing against Jaehyun’s. He leans down to plant a kiss on Jaehyun's shoulder who only gives him a smile. "If they only knew..." Johnny trails off before capturing Jaehyun's mouth in a searing kiss.

Jaehyun returns the kiss with as much fervor, their teeth clashing from the intensity. It's been way too long. It's just been four days since they got to Korea and Johnny had never initiated anything more than a few stolen kisses and that drunken blow job in the shower on their second day but honestly, it isn't a drunk night without Johnny blowing him anyways. Jaehyun finds himself on top of Johnny, covers thrown messily on the floor, with the older holding onto Jaehyun's hips, grinding up to him as they kissed. Without breaking their lips apart, Jaehyun grabs Johnny's right hand from his hips and slides it on his back and down to under his boxers, letting the older cup his ass. Johnny immediately squeezes on his cheek harshly, nails digging into his skin, making Jaehyun gasp and break away from the kiss.

"That hurts," Jaehyun groans as Johnny smirks up at him, using his unoccupied hand to pull down the back of Jaehyun's boxers. Jaehyun pushes his ass back as Johnny tucks the elastic band under his cheeks to fully reveal his ass.

"But you like it when it hurts, though? Hard and rough, even." Johnny smirks and Jaehyun ignores his comment and leans down to kiss the older and shut him up. Jaehyun licks at Johnny's chin and the older knows to stick his tongue out so Jaehyun could take it in his mouth. Jaehyun had a filthy manner of sucking tongues and so far, Johnny's just been the only one to have experience and know how much Jaehyun loved it, especially if it ends up being a mess of spit. 

Johnny lets Jaehyun suck on his tongue as he busies himself with the younger's ass, massaging, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart. For an athlete, Jaehyun didn't have much ass but then again, it was easier to bottom inside him without much hindrance. Jaehyun moans as he feels the gush of air and a pad of a finger on his now exposed asshole and kisses Johnny on the mouth again.

"You feel loose, honey. Care to tell me about that?" Johnny had started to trace Jaehyun's rim with his pointer finger, circling the tight ring of muscle gently and pressing against the hole gently to test how loose Jaehyun is. Surprisingly, the tip of his finger pops in easily, completely slick inside.

Jaehyun groans, body twitching at the intrusion. "I've been fingering and stretching my ass for you every night but you never even tried to fuck me. Not even once! The fuck is up with that, man?” Jaehyun lets out a grunts as he feels Johnny’s other fingers reaching down, lightly grazing the back of his balls then up, gently caressing his perineum.

"Well shit," Johnny grins, pecking his lips. "You usually don't shy away when you want me to fuck you, right? What made you soft?" He starts to roll his hips up again to Jaehyun, grinding their half hard cocks together. 

Grimacing, Jaehyun hides his face on the crook of Johnny's neck. "I didn't wanna seem desperate," he whines, which was out of character for him usually. Johnny chuckles and pushes more of his finger inside Jaehyun's ass while slapping a cheek with his free hand, making Jaehyun grind down. "Play with my asshole, please." Jaehyun was already hard, harder than Johnny, especially with the way Johnny was caressing his insides with the finger inside him. “I missed your cock so, so much, John.”

“I missed fucking your tight little ass too, Jae. And I really,  _ really  _ like it when you’re desperate for me,” the older coos. He pulls his finger out but continues to trace Jaehyun's rim and Jaehyun groans in slight desperation and annoyance in return. Johnny pulls him in for a kiss again and Jaehyun sighs and whimpers as Johnny swallows his noises, running the tip of his fingers around Jaehyun's hole, the texture getting more interesting as a few minutes passes. "Wanna go to the gym tomorrow?"

Jaehyun groans, rolling his eyes, "if you're not gonna finger and fuck me until I cum like a fucking geyser then I don't wanna go."

* * *

“Hey, I heard you pulled a hamstring, man. You good?” Yuta starts, worry etched on his face when he sits next to Jaehyun at the lunch place they all decided to meet at. Apparently, it was a ‘health concept’ restaurant according to Taeyong, and all of them being athletes, he had to try it with them too. “Hyuck was worried when he saw you limping earlier.” 

Jaehyun’s ears turn red and he knows Yuta sees it too. “Uh... I made Johnny hyung sit on the bars when I was doing my leg workout and it didn’t end too nicely.” He and Johnny were gym buddies anyways, and with the shenanigans they pull with their workout, it isn’t a surprise. 

Johnny and Jaehyun would often pull off weird tricks that those white guys that body build on instagram would do (as seen in Johnny’s many instagram stories). Besides, he couldn’t tell Yuta the  _ real  _ reason of his limp. He actually didn’t pull a hamstring or hurt his past injury but he couldn’t just simply say he and Johnny had been fucking every chance they get, and that Johnny was railing him so, so hard, his back broke and he couldn’t get up the whole day after. Even with his tolerance and stamina, that’s still how it felt like the morning after and yet, he wanted more. It had been a while since they last fucked, and in Johnny’s absence, he’d only been doing the fucking on others, so it was natural his body would react that way, especially given Johnny’s size, skill, and stamina.

“Is this why you guys always insist on working out together? So no one can stop your bullshit together?” Taeyong laughs, mouth full of salad, making his words muffled. There’s dressing all around his mouth and leaves peeking out of his open mouth. It should be disgusting except Taeyong actually looked cute.

Mark loses his shit at the vision that is Taeyong and Lucas follows suit, clutching his stomach as he laughs his heart out with his giggly boyfriend. “That’s disgusting, hyung!”

“Mark and Xuxi work out with us, for your information.” Johnny says in a matter-of-fact way, reaching over the table to wipe the dressing around Taeyong’s face with his clean tissue. “And we literally asked you guys to work out with us before. You guys just can’t keep up with our workout.” Actually, it wasn’t far from the truth. Johnny and Jaehyun probably have the best bodies amongst their group, Lucas included. 2 years ago, the rest of them wanted to join, so they all went to the gym with Johnny and Jaehyun, the both of them acting like personal trainers. But halfway in, everyone else gave up. Johnny and Jaehyun just did their workout differently and more intensely. It was only Sicheng, Yuta, Lucas and Jungwoo who were able to hold onto the end of their ‘sparta training’, as the others coined. It was ruthless, honestly.

“I don’t know why you guys bother with all that extreme work out shit.” Ten grimaces, waving his fork in the air, the impaled tomato on it threatening to fly out. “Just fuck. A whooooleeeee lot. Sex burns a lot of calories, helps with keeping you flexible and it’s a better kind of sore than after gym sore. I would rather get dicked down and sweat than lift a bunch of weights that other people have used before me in a room full of smelly, sweaty dudes. At least my partners use condoms. People who’ve used the weights you’re gonna use, don’t!”

Hyuck nods animatedly, “He’s right. Take it from me.” He feels Johnny’s narrowed gaze on him, choking at the weight of Johnny’s stare on him. “What are you, my dad?” He rolls his eyes playfully as he scoops a mouthful of quinoa risotto in his mouth and Johnny murmurs to himself about kids growing up too fast for his liking and Hyuck smiles at him, teeth covered in quinoa. The sight is disgusting as it sounds, for damn sure.

“Hey Jaehyun hyung, I thought we were supposed to play basketball the other day?” Lucas turns his gaze to Jaehyun who was digging into his hearty smoothie bowl. At least his dish was better than the others.

“Johnny and I forgot, actually. We got high and slept all day.” Jaehyun reveals with a laugh. Well half of it was true. They were supposed to meet up with Mark and Lucas at the local public courts but they ended up passing a joint, fucking all the while. Then they moved to the living room because they were both hungry. They heated the chicken pesto they made for dinner the night before then played basketball — well, NBA 2K. Mostly Jaehyun because Johnny was in his own world, watching worldstar videos as Jaehyun sat on his lap, cockwarming him the whole time. So technically, he  _ did  _ play basketball. “Ah, I played 2K.” And then he rode Johnny again then Johnny fucked him hard against the couch until he was dumb and drooling. “I won all the games I joined in the neighborhood. I mean, it is me.”   
  


“Oof! We be knew!” Hyuck cheers, holding out his palm for a high five that Jaehyun eagerly returns. Of course Jaehyun would also kill it on video games. The man is  _ gifted  _ for God's sake. “I bet Johnny hyung was watching those sad foreign movies again. He gets sappy when he’s high.”

“Excuse me, I watched worldstar this time.” Johnny scoffs and everyone laughs. It was either that or romantic european art films. He’s ‘cultured’ afterall. Johnny also famously insists watching worldstar videos can also make you very, very cultured.

As everyone drifts back to their own conversions, Yuta turns to Jaehyun, worry apparent in his gaze despite his bright smile. Everyone is definitely worried for Jaehyun. He’s all better now but since he already had an injury, there was a high chance he could be injured again and it could cost him a lot. “Dude, you gotta be careful. You already got injured at Duke. What if the NBA-”

_ Here we go again _ . “Yuta hyung, I know. You don’t have to tell me that. I’m aware.” Jaehyun deadpans and Yuta bites his lip in guilt at his not so pleasant reaction. Everybody knows if Jaehyun hadn’t healed from that injury, it could’ve stunted his blooming basketball career. Jaehyun definitely knew that well that’s why he was always careful. Always. No one but him knows best what he has to lose. “I appreciate the concern, I really do. But… could we not talk about that for now? I don’t wanna think about it. I came to Korea to relax with you all and I don’t plan to ruin my time here with thinking or talking about that.”

Jaehyun notices that the rest of table has their eyes on him. He turns forward, tips his head back and closes his eyes as he slowly breathes in with his nose and out with his mouth. He does that when he’s upset, anxious or sad; it’s his way to relax and center himself. When he opens them, he finally sees everyone back to their own business. He feels bad, guilty even. He knows his friends care a lot—that’s why they always remind him to be careful. But his dad had always nagged on him even before he got any kind of injury, and when it finally happened, the nagging increased tenfold. His dad had insisted that he ruined his chances of being drafted into the NBA and being a failure to continue his father’s legacy as a famous basketball player. Every time he’s reminded of his injury, he’s reminded of that he’ll always be a failure in his father’s eyes. He’s thankful he doesn’t have to choose a team because he’s in the top pick roster, but his father never failed to pressure him over everything related to basketball and even asking what his plans were in 5 years after he gets in the NBA. It was tiring, stressful and so much pressure that it was overwhelming. The life he expected that would be his turned out not to be at all glamorous, even with his future multi million dollar pay and the perks that came with the life of being a player for the top NBA teams.

Suddenly, Jaehyun feels a warm, familiar hand softly squeezing his left thigh under the table. As if it’s a natural response, he lays his hand on top of it, squeezing back and he finds himself eye to eye with Johnny again. The swirling storm of feelings inside him slowly fades as he gets lost in the warmth inside Johnny’s eyes. Johnny smiles and he finds himself smiling back easily. Johnny’s the only constant in his life, hell, he even considers him up there with his Mom that he loves dearly. It’s no mistake the feelings of warmth, comfort and safety he feels with his mom, he also feels with Johnny. But it’s different. Good different. Johnny  _ is  _ the calm to his storm.

“You’ll be okay.” Johnny softly murmurs, twisting his hand from under Jaehyun’s, palm up, lacing their fingers together gently, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“I know.” He replies, rubbing his thumb over Johnny’s knuckles. He wishes he was doing more… like kissing him. When they get home, he’d make sure he gets his fill. And more.

The two are broken out of their reverie when a pouty Jungwoo speaks his mind, idly forking his bland as fuck salad, “Sports season is over yet I’m being forced to eat like a rabbit… I want a fucking cheeseburger.”

Taeyong chokes on his lettuce as everyone else agrees. Taeyong is a gymnast and he’s into ‘healthy living’ that Yuta considers bullshit but actually loves eating Taeyong’s healthy food recipes. “I’m offended.” He pouts, feigning upset but he finds this funny too. Of course he knows everyone’s craving more carbs after being kept off it. More than anything, this was a kind of a prank in Taeyong’s book.

“So, Mickey D’s later?” Jaehyun suggests. He liked his smoothie bowl but it barely filled him, honestly. Everyone agrees, much to Taeyong’s chagrin, but the latter ends up ordering 3 big macs, 20 pieces of chicken nuggets and a vanilla and strawberry thick shake for himself later.

  
  


The days and nights feel longer as they spend their time together and with their friends for the past 2 weeks, but the reality is always in the back of their minds. In 2 and a half weeks, they’ll be leaving Korea again. Leaving everything behind until summer comes again, but even summer won’t be guaranteed with their career paths.

Jaehyun’s in Johnny’s arms as always, after a night of making love. To be honest, they can’t exactly pinpoint when but, it stopped being just ‘fucking’ for a few years now. They both know where they stand in their relationship or lack thereof but even if they want to, they can’t move forward. Not too many things are on the line for them but they know well how life is for the both of them. They always had to have their heads in the game and it was always sports before anything. Usually, their lack of label in their growing relationship wasn’t an issue to them, really. But they’re getting older and moving forward in their lives and careers. Things can’t stay the same between them forever. It’s complicated.

“Are you listening to me?” Johnny asks, running his free hand over Jaehyun’s back, tracing his spine with a gentle finger. He’d been babbling for an hour now but it seemed like Jaehyun was some place else, his mind specifically. “Penny for your thoughts?” He grabs Jaehyun’s hands, planting kisses on his open palm and fingers, feeling the hard callus against his lips.

“I am!” Jaehyun exclaims, pulling back away slightly. He looked a bit offended, it was kinda funny. “You were telling me about Lucas’ pet cacti Carl that wilted so now he and Mark are definitely convinced he can’t take care of a real animal if he can’t even take care of a damn succulent.” He chuckles at the thought. Plants were actually harder to keep up with than dogs, in his opinion. At least the dogs would express it if they were hungry. Plants just… stay quiet. He tried to grow flowers in a pot in his room back in LA when he was younger and a few days later, it sprouted to a little bean but it also died the next day it sprouted. True story.

Johnny hums, impressed. Jaehyun’s always been a good listener. “Okay, but I know you have something on your mind.” He pulls Jaehyun closer to him and Jaehyun lets him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man and nuzzling his neck. “You okay?”

Jaehyun hums in response and breathes him in, “As long as I’m here with you, I am.”

Tracing Jaehyun’s back gently again, Johnny chuckles. “You better stop with that or I’ll stay.” Both of them know the weight of his words so Jaehyun doesn’t laugh back as Johnny expects. Instead, Jaehyun pulls away, abruptly sitting up. The sheets over his chest fall, exposing his torso full of marks courtesy of Johnny. “What’s wrong?” Johnny’s heart stops and he gulps as he slowly sits up as well, looking at Jaehyun’s back, his slumped shoulders showing he wasn’t too happy with what Johnny said. Johnny’s been making jokes like that the past few weeks and the thought of their reality becoming closer shakes Jaehyun to the core.

Johnny still hasn’t told Jaehyun about his decision on what he’ll do with his career advancement. A few months back, when Johnny was contacted by European soccer representatives after being impressed by his game and stats, Jaehyun was the first one to know. Johnny had told him over text and they briefly talked about it on facetime later that day but Johnny had told Jaehyun not to worry because he was still thinking about it. But… the thing was, how would they be affected with Johnny’s decision?

If Johnny stayed, they’d be closer together but he wouldn’t go higher with his career in the US. If Johnny leaves, they’ll just have Korea but that isn’t enough because it wasn’t even gonna be guaranteed. At least when Jaehyun couldn’t come to their summers in Korea for the past two years, Johnny would fly over to where Jaehyun was closer just to see him for a few days, unbeknownst to their friends. But Europe was far away, the timezone was different and it’s not easy to fly over the weekend to meet. They aren’t just states away, they’re oceans away. Continents away.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun starts, voice lacing with… something akin to feeling miserable and Johnny’s stopped heartbeat starts to beat in double time. In the way he doesn’t want to. “Are you gonna stay? Are you really staying?” Jaehyun finally looks back at him and swallows and Jaehyun’s eyes… God, it’s a look Johnny doesn’t ever wanna see on him. Ever. “For  _ me _ , Johnny?  _ For me _ ?”

Johnny licks his lips, reaching over to hold Jaehyun’s hand, “I can stay if you want me to, Jaehyun,” he starts, swallowing the lump in his throat as Jaehyun sighs heavily, “I’ll go where you are, you know. I… I love you, Jaehyun. I love you.” He feels Jaehyun’s hands twitch in his hold so Johnny moves forward, so he’s directly beside Jaehyun and wraps his arm around the younger. “I’ve loved you since we were kids and I’m willing…” Johnny pauses to lick his lips, as if to get himself together. “I wanna be where you are. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Hyung…” Jaehyun frowns, cupping his face as he turns to the older, thumb brushing over Johnny’s plush bottom lip. “I love you too. You know that.” Jaehyun gives him a small comforting smile that seemed to work. “You’ve always had my heart.” Johnny was Jaehyun’s first friend as they basically grew up together, he was also his first role model because in little Jaehyun’s eyes, Johnny was the first cool kid he knew before he himself became the cool kid. The cool kid admiration eventually turned into something more and Johnny became his first crush that turned to puppy love and eventually turned  _ actual  _ first love.

It’s clear as day how Jaehyun remembers his first kiss. It was in one of the summers they spent in Korea together as kids, with Jaehyun, 8 and Johnny, 10. Jaehyun’s father had to go back to America for a surprise charity game his team had and of course, his Mom had also tagged along with him (his parents were working on giving Jaehyun a little sibling but sadly, it never happened). They left Jaehyun in the care of the Suh’s and they gladly said yes, considering Jaehyun as their own son as well. Those few days with his parents away, Jaehyun had so much trouble with sleeping, always crying at night. Mr. and Mrs. Suh had tried their best to pacify Jaehyun, hugging him and assuring him that his parents would be back soon.

In the middle of the night, Jaehyun would wake up, crying for his mom and dad and effectively waking the boy next to him that he currently shared a room with. “J-johnny hyung, I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry I wo-woke you up… d-din’t mean to,” Jaehyun hiccups as he painfully sobs, guilty that he woke his favorite hyung up knowing he didn’t want to be disturbed when it was time to sleep and feeling so heartbroken that his parents weren’t anywhere near him.

Suddenly, Johnny had grabbed the little boy’s cheeks and very slowly planted a fat, loud smooch on Jaehyun’s mouth that effectively made the younger pause, confused as to why Johnny had done that. “It’s okay, Jaehyun.”

“What was that for, hyung?” Jaehyun sniffs as his sobs started to slowly halt as Johnny wiped his tears with his small fingers.

Johnny smiles, revealing his one-front-teeth missing smile. “Mrs. Brady, my science teacher, taught us about body chemicals like serotonin, dopamine-” Jaehyun now had a perplexed look on his small face, completely confused as to what the hell Johnny was talking about. With a laugh, Johnny plants another kiss on Jaehyun’s mouth again, “she says, those help to make you happy and it comes out when you get hugs and kisses. Did it work?”

This time, it was Jaehyun’s turn to cup Johnny’s face with his small hands and leaning forward to land a sloppy peck on Johnny’s lips then leaning back with a smile on his face. His teeth were even worse than Johnny’s. “I guess it did, hyung. Thank you.”

Fast forward to a few years, Johnny was also Jaehyun’s first time. He remembers them jacking each other off when they were teenagers and they explored a lot about their bodies together. With every memory in Jaehyun’s head, Johnny was always there. Nothing and no one compared to him. He knows he couldn’t forget about the older even if he tried to. Honestly, Jaehyun felt so bad because he knows he shouldn’t be upset at whatever decision Johnny was gonna make. He wanted him to be happy. Johnny’s happiness was his, and that’s all he’s ever wanted. “I want you to go far in your soccer career. I know those European teams desperately want you signed. I want you to do that. I want you to do what you love.”

“But I also love you, Jaehyun.” The pain in Johnny’s eyes and voice was so palpable.

“I know, hyung.” Jaehyun nods his head as bites his lip, giving Johnny a smile that seemed more sad than happy, “you know I love you too. But we can make it work, right? Distance was never an issue for us, remember?” He brings their intertwined hands to his lips and plants a tender kiss on Johnny’s knuckles. If they wanted to make it work, they could make it work. Jaehyun is absolutely positive. “I’m ready for you, hyung. You know, I really want to be selfish... I want you for myself but... I also want you to follow your dreams.”

Since they were kids, they’ve always championed each other when it came to their ambitions and dreams. They wanted the happiness and success they saw from their parents, especially from Jaehyun’s father. Growing up, they saw how Jaehyun’s father basked in the glory of his fruitful career, doing the sport he so loved. It was life changing to see someone get everything that they wanted and more all the while doing their favorite ‘hobby’. They wanted that too, for themselves and for each other.

It didn’t matter what dreams they had. As long as one of them had goals, big or small, they’ve always had the inclination to help each other, doing everything they could for each other, always together to help each other reach their goals. From Jaehyun’s early dreams of becoming a race driver, Johnny had helped him make his own race car from Johnny’s old scooter and boxes from their garages. After that, Johnny had even pushed Jaehyun so he could go fast and really pretend he was racing in a real fast car. Later when they were in high school, Johnny had picked up photography as a serious hobby. Jaehyun had helped Johnny work summer jobs in Korea so the older could finally buy his own professional camera. And not to mention them playing one on one against each other in basketball and football to improve their skills, all the while supporting each other through it all. They had even made a schedule where they’d play their respective sports together in specific days.

Now that they were steps away from finally reaching the mountain tops of their dreams, they aren’t gonna stop each other for personal gain. Even if it hurt them one way or another. Love will always be there but... opportunities will pass. This they know true. Besides, even without the ‘assurance’ from each other, they’re confident and comfortable, knowing that eventually, time and time again, they’d make their way to each other no matter what happens. They were soulmates. They’ve always said that.

Johnny smiles, finally. “Jaehyun, baby, I am yours. I’m only yours. From America to Seoul to Europe, to wherever, whenever... I’m only yours. Remember that. I am yours, Jaehyun. Always.” Their lips meet tenderly, only in ways only they know how, expressing the love they had for each other throughout the years. Nothing but love, warmth, comfort, familiarity and home.

They pull apart, gently bumping their foreheads gently against each other. Everything’s good and it will continue to be good, if not better. They love each other and that’s never gonna change. No matter what happens, they have each other. These years they’ve been hiding behind their feelings, despite knowing what they meant to each other. Now, they were grown, making their own decisions. It was time to face the music and act up on what they’ve been depriving each other for years; the commitment.

“I love you.”

“I love you.

They had said it both at the same time, making them erupt into blissed out giggles.

“So, what’s your plan?” Jaehyun asks, brushing Johnny’s hair back to see him clearly as the sliver of moonlight, illuminating the otherwise dim bedroom, spilled onto Johnny’s face. There’s also a scented candle lit at the nightstand, Jaehyun’s favorite scent, and it’s yellow glow made a charming combination with the white light of the moon. Glowing post orgasm and with the light glowing on him, Johnny looked absolutely ethereal. So beautiful. “What are you gonna do?”

Johnny plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips tenderly, circling his thumb over his bare skin. “I’m sending you postcards and love letters from Spain, obviously.”

* * *

“We been knew, honestly. We saw it coming. We knew you’d end up together one way or another.”

That was basically a summary of everybody’s reply when Johnny and Jaehyun finally made things official, announcing it to their friends for the last hurrah before they return to their respective countries again--with Johnny being the only one headed to Spain. They’re at the exclusive Gangnam club they patronized again, in the same booth as they’ve always been in for years since they started to party.

Jaehyun also cleared the air to his friends about his ‘relationship’ with Yeri but he knows when he goes back home, he’d have to keep appearances for the time being. He had already told Yeri about Johnny so they’re in stages of planning their ‘mutual break-up’ post after Jaehyun gets drafted with the bullshit excuse of ‘focusing on basketball’. 

Ten, everloving Ten, seems to be the most excited at the thought of Jaehyun sucking dick, forcing Johnny and Jaehyun to spill about their sex life but gets disappointed when Johnny says he does the most sucking. Yuta had reverted back to teasing Jaehyun, telling him that Johnny’s dick must be magic and it must have done something because his ‘boring phase’ that Yuta seems to reason was ‘ _ because of pussy _ ’, finally ended. This time, it was Johnny playfully punching him for that annoying overused joke, though.

“Doyoung, hey dude,” Johnny taps his shoulder and Doyoung looks at him, expecting for whatever he had to say. Doyoung was one of the still sober ones, being the most responsible one for the rest of them for most nights. “Jaehyun and I are gonna head out, okay?” Doyoung looks behind Johnny and sees Jaehyun on his phone, free hand clasped tight in Johnny’s.

Doyoung gives Johnny a sweet smile as he shifts his gaze to Johnny from Jaehyun, “Sure, sure! But wait,” he reaches at his back pocket, standing up so he can easily reach for whatever he was looking for. “Here you go! Looks like you’ll need it.” On Doyoung’s hand is a magnum, the usual Johnny uses, thankfully.

Johnny and Jaehyun are always fully stocked with condoms and lube at their place but he takes it anyway, then straightens his posture as he salutes Doyoung, “Thanks for this! I’ll be sure to put this to good use, soldier.” Johnny winks and Doyoung laughs, “just tell the others that we’re going ahead, aight?”

“Sure hyung! It’s expected anyways,” Doyoung replies as he chuckles, bidding each other goodbye with hugs. “Have lots of  _ safe  _ fun together!”

During their uber ride home, Johnny and Jaehyun pressed themselves close to each other, hiding their tightly laced hands in between them. Jaehyun’s dad being a legend and Korean pride, as well as Jaehyun being quite popular on the internet for his basketball skills and handsomeness, meant he was sometimes recognized. Thankfully, the uber driver didn’t say anything (or didn’t see) when Johnny had suddenly planted a kiss on the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth. So much for keeping lowkey.

Once they reached their room though, everything was a mess of kisses and groping, clothes strewn about. It’s been a long way since the first time they’ve done it. Exactly in this room, a 17 year old Jaehyun and a 19 year old Johnny, finally came to terms with their emotions and started experimenting with their bodies, on what felt good and what felt right. Johnny had already bedded a few girls, while Jaehyun just got out of a relationship from this girl in his high school, sexual experiences at minimum but eager to learn more. It was awkward, no matter how much they kissed and jacked each other off previously but that night was different.

But in this moment, as Johnny hovers above Jaehyun, both of them in the state of undress, he leans down to capture Jaehyun’s sweet lips in a tender kiss, slow, passionate, comfortable. Everytime they’re locked together like this, it acts like an anchor in their stressful life, keeping them safe from reality, in their safe space of love and each other. Just the two of them and nothing else.

Jaehyun lets Johnny lift his arms up until they’re over his head, being held by Johnny’s strong grip as he’s caught in a kiss again, more intense now, a little needy and rushed, desire overtaking the previous tenderness they had. “Johnny,” Jaehyun moans when the older finally pulls away, kissing down his jaw now, nipping on the skin, down to his collarbones. “Johnny.”

“Yeah?” Johnny licks on the hollow of Jaehyun’s collarbones and he feels Jaehyun’s breath hitch. He proceeds to kiss down, planting dainty pecks on Jae’s sternum, then looking up at him before catching his left nipple in his mouth, rolling the pebbled buds on his lips before enveloping the whole of it in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it in the way that he knows has Jaehyun arching with his level of sensitivity. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

With a whine high in his throat, Jaehyun’s stomach tightens as Johnny flattens his tongue and licks over Jaehyun’s nipple, pressing weight on the bud then covers it with his mouth again, grazing his teeth against it gently. “Fuck, Johnny. What the fuck,” Jaehyun mutters breathlessly, arching up his chest as an attempt to dislodge himself from Johnny’s mouth but the older was quick to let go of his hands and scoops his back up, pressing Jaehyun’s chest closer to him, then moving to the other nipple.

“What do you want, darling?” Johnny mutters around Jaehyun’s nipple, his voice muffled as he tries his best to talk while sucking on the bud. God, he could just make Jaehyun cum solely from having his nipples played with. He loves seeing it red and all swollen, so fucking sensitive that Jaehyun has to stay topless the whole day because every little thing that touches his sensitive nipples would make him jerk and shiver.

“‘m still loose,” Jaehyun breathes out, biting his lip as Johnny assaults his nipples again. “No need for foreplay, please. Need you inside me.” Jaehyun’s body jerks when Johnny slides his hands down his side, nails dragging across his sensitive skin. “Fuck, baby. Please, please.” Jaehyun’s cock was already at half mast in the uber ride home, excited for this but now, he was straight up hard now, leaking with how much Johnny’s making him feel so good through his nipples alone.

Before they went to the club, they had a quickie in the shower, knowing Ten and Doyoung would unleash hell if they were even remotely close to a minute late. So Jaehyun was already loose with all of the sex they’ve been having, especially since they didn’t have to hide from their friends anymore. It was no surprise, really.

Johnny unlatches from Jaehyun’s now sore and bright red nipples, loving the way it looks after he’s done with them. Later, he’d tease on them some more but right now, the mission was to get lube and to finger his lover, even if he’s loose, as he claims. “Be patient, young one,” he quips as he grabs the half empty bottle of lube from under the pillows and immediately squeezes it on his fingers, warming it up immediately. Jaehyun hated the cold feeling.

Jaehyun grabs a pillow from over his head and lifts his hips to put in under him. Once he’s settled, he spreads his legs, as he’s done a million times, then locks his hands together under the back of his knees, putting his hole on display and easy access.

“You good?” Johnny smiles as he finally traces Jaehyun’s rim with two of his fingers, nudging it lightly, and seeing as how easily the tip of his two fingers gets caught by his hole, he’s still definitely loose. Jaehyun nods a yes and Johnny slips a finger inside, just one. “Love how you spread yourself for me so fucking much.”

“Johnny,” Jaehyun grunts, a bit annoyed. He needed something more than a finger. He could’ve given him at least two if he wanted to finger him. “Come on, baby. Please.”

Johnny starts to move his finger, feeling around a bit, twisting his hand around to fully feel the slick, warm walls of Jaehyun’s ass. He presses a bit deeper, and by now, Jaehyun knows what he’s doing; he’s trying to find his prostate. Sure enough, with little difficulty, his finger brushes against it and it’s an instant reaction with Jaehyun’s gasp and whine.

“Oh, oh,” Jaehyun moans, thighs trembling as Johnny gently brushes on it again, but this time, he’s making weird motions and strokes against his prostate but it definitely feels good, for damn sure. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jaehyun chuckles which quickly turns into a grunt when Johnny pressed down on his prostate with a sharp thrust of his finger, as if to make a point.

Johnny traces a heart against Jaehyun’s prostate before he pulls his hand back slightly and finally enters two of his fingers with a loud wet squelch, massaging his loose rim, just for extra measure. “I was spelling my name. Couldn’t you tell?” 

Jaehyun explodes in laughter and Johnny bites his lip, in focus with how his walls tighten around his fingers as the younger laughs. He’s reminded of that time they fucked when Jaehyun was sick, down with a nasty cold and cough, and as Johnny fucked into him, the way Jaehyun tightened with every cough was so fucking good. Maybe that could happen again but he didn’t want Jaehyun in any kind of unhealthy state so he pushes the thought aside.

“You’re such a kinky ass weirdo. What’s the use of you spelling your name in there?” 

Johnny shrugs as he pulls his finger out of Jaehyun’s slick hole and he rises to his knees, “You’re mine.” He grins, that cute smile that Jaehyun knows Johnny gives babies, kittens, puppies and his mom (he really shouldn’t be thinking about sweet Mrs. Suh at this moment) as he presses Jaehyun’s thighs against him, hugging them against his chest for a moment.

Jaehyun spreads his legs wide as he squirms a little to get even more comfortable as he nods. He watches intently as Johnny spreads lube on his hard cock, “You’re mine, Johnny.” Johnny nods lovingly in agreement as he jacks himself off a few times and Jaehyun doesn’t even try to take his eyes off of the other, a mischievous smile on his handsome face. “And I’m definitely yours.” Jaehyun continues and the older presses a kisses his knee cap in reply, eyes glowing with love and affection.

“I know, baby.” Johnny smiles as he slides his wet thumb down Jaehyun’s taint, eyeing Jaehyun’s winking rosy hole that makes Jaehyun shiver with the weight of his stare. He pushes his thumb in Jaehyun’s hole, checking again if he’s really, truly stretched. Of course he doesn’t want his boyfriend hurt in any kind of way. Jaehyun’s hole easily swallows his thumb as he pushes it in, knuckle deep and lovingly rubs Jaehyun’s inner walls that makes the younger squirm. Jaehyun makes a noise of annoyance and Johnny chuckles, “Calm down, Jaehyun. I’m not gonna let this night end without fucking you good.”

“You say you are, saying that and shit but your dick isn’t inside me at all.” Jaehyun grunts. He could get a little bossy but rest assured Johnny definitely enjoys it a lot. Johnny reaches for the condom on the nightstand that Doyoung gave to them earlier but Jaehyun stops his arm. “Fuck me raw. I want you to cum inside me.” Jaehyun pants, licking his lips.

With a nod and an amused chuckle, Johnny lines up his dick against Jaehyun’s hole, the tip colliding against the ring of muscle. “Gladly, baby.” Personally, Johnny preferred a smooth entrance but Jaehyun loves the sting of being stretched by something so big. Johnny’s heard from so many other partners that his dick isn’t easy to be taken this ‘dry’ but Jaehyun would bitch about it if he didn’t do it. 

“Come on, get inside me.” Jaehyun grunts, clutching the pillow under his head to brace himself for the feeling he knows well. Jaehyun calms himself as he pushes out, making his hole gape a little to ease the entry. Usually, they lube up a lot considering Johnny’s size, but when they know they have time, Johnny loves to indulge Jaehyun in his masochistic needs.

Johnny lightly spanks the side of Jaehyun’s thigh, making him gasp even though it barely hurt but honestly, Johnny doesn’t know his strength. Jaehyun has often spoken about how deliciously painful Johnny’s spanks were on his ass. Johnny knows Jaehyun loves a little bit of the pain, and him taking his cock with less lube, Johnny blames at Jaehyun’s competitiveness and him being a complete masochist. “I’m going in, yeah?” Johnny looks up at Jaehyun as he holds onto Jaehun’s knees, pushing his legs down, until his outer thighs are pressed against the pillow under him and Jaehyun grunts at the motion, nodding. 

With Johnny’s hands tight on Jaehyun’s hips, he slowly and gently pushes his hips forward. It’s a bit of a tight fit regardless of the lube and how Jaehyun’s already stretched so he moves his hands down and grips Jaehyun’s ass cheeks, slightly pulling by gripping on the flesh around the tight hole to make it stretch wider for his entry, watching with bated breath as Jaehyun’s rim stretches open as the thick head of Johnny’s cock breaches it.

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, his heartbeat picking up as Johnny slowly presses the rest of his cock in, knowing Jaehyun prefers it this way. “Johnny... God," it’s slow and a bit dry, so he can feel  _ everything _ . His toes curl and his fists tightens on the pillow as his eyes pinches close as the sting of being stretched registers. “Holy fucking shit,” he gasps. His body naturally would react to the pain and it does so with a jerk of his hips but Johnny knows well to hold him down. It’s always like this. It hurts  _ so damn good _ . 

“You good?” Johnny asks as he continues to push slowly until his balls are pressed tightly against the cleft of Jaehyun’s ass, all of him buried deep in Jaehyun’s tight, tight, velvet heat. He sees how Jaehyun’s eyes roll back as he presses against his prostate, well versed in Jaehyun’s body and pleasure. Johnny licks and bites his lip at the feel of Jaehyun so snug around him that he wants to stay like this forever but he definitely knows ways to feel even better with his cock and Jaehyun’s tight ass. “Jaehyun,” he calls out, running his hands gently on the meat of Jaehyun’s thighs, trailing up to his calves, lifting them up to his shoulder where he kisses the insides of Jaehyun’s ankles. “Talk to me, baby.”

“ _ Wow, baby, wow _ .” Jaehyun’s whole face is twisted in an expression of pain, his fist closed tight and his toes curled to ground himself from the immense feeling of being completely split wide open. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He dismisses Johnny’s worried tone as always. If he was uncomfortable in any way, he’d say it of course but he definitely appreciated Johnny’s concern for him. But of course it hurts. A good kind of hurt, though. He’ll take being-split-open-by-a-big-cock pain over any other pain everyday. He squeezes his walls to get a grip on himself. “I’m good, baby. I just… feel so full… so big… so good...” Jaehyun squirms as he lays his hand on Johnny’s tight stomach, caressing it as he looks forward. His cock is hard, pre-cum pooling against his abs. “You’re so deep inside me, my love.”

When Jaehyun clenches around his cock and starts to grind his hips, it’s a tell tale sign that he’s ready for the play. Still buried balls deep in Jaehyun, Johnny gets the lube bottle from the side. “You ready?” Johnny’s voice is deeper, and Jaehyun definitely notices. Usually, it happens when he’s in intense feelings. Jaehyun nods, hands resting on his chest as he rubbed his palm over his sensitive nipples as Johnny moves back a little to push Jaehyun’s legs down again but this time, to his side, knees to arms, to get a good look at how they’re so lewdly connected. “Fuck, baby. Would you look at this pretty fucking sight.”

A punched out groan is what comes out of Jaehyun’s mouth as Johnny slowly pulls out, taking his time like how he entered him. It’s overwhelming, feeling as if his insides were being dragged out, his walls tightly clinging onto Johnny’s shaft. It was a little uncomfortable but the delicious friction and resistance was what lit his nerves on fire. Jaehyun pushes out again, making the slide easier and he knows it’s not only him that enjoys this. “Oh my god, John… You’re so fucking thick.” Jaehyun drawls as his back arches and his ass clenches even tighter, making Johnny moan.

It’s really fucking beautiful how Jaehyun’s rim just catches on Johnny’s cock as he slides out, the tight muscle being pulled out. It’s so lewd. So hot. So tight. “Baby, how the fuck are you so tight?” Johnny moans, hands on Jaehyun’s hips. He finally takes a huff of relief when he’s all the way out, just the tip inside Jaehyun’s tight hole, the rim stretched around the fat head of his cock. “I’m gonna pour it now. It’ll be cold,” Johnny warns as he opens the lube bottle and Jaehyun holds on the backs of his knees.

Johnny pours a liberal amount, wrapping his cock thoroughly with lube, not caring if it leaks onto the sheets and spreads it thoroughly with this fingers, warming it up on his cock. The coldness doesn’t really bother him but it does with Jaehyun so he uses it to his advantage, teasing Jaehyun. Jaehyun watches intently, face flushed and breathing shallowly as he started drawing circles on his sensitive nipples with the tips of his fingers as Johnny pours over Jaehyun’s widely stretched hole, making the younger whine and gasps as he starts to use a finger to gently push against Jaehyun’s rim to let the fluid flow inside the tight hole until he deems it slick the way he wants it.

Immediately, Johnny starts to fuck into Jaehyun the way they both loved it: hard and deep. There’s nothing more than he adores than the way Jaehyun feels so fucking tight around him that it’s suffocating. Like he’s drowning in pleasure with the way Jaehyun’s ass just sucks him right in. “Jaehyun, holy shit baby, you feel so fucking good.” Johnny pants as he leans down, latching his mouth on Jaehyun’s, kissing the air out of him as he plows his hips against the younger, both of their beings overtaken by the immense satisfaction of their love.

“Don’t stop!  _ Don’t stop _ !” Jaehyun moans, pulling Johnny closer to him, wrapping both his arms and legs around him like a vice. If he were asked where his favorite place was, it would be with Johnny, under him, full of his cock, full of his love. It’s so overwhelming that his eyes are screwed shut, his hands grapsing tight on Johnny’s shoulder, nails digging in deep and his toes curled from the sheer power and force Johnny’s fucking him. The way they’re so closely pressed together had Jaehyun’s sensitive nipples dragged against Johnny’s chest, making the younger arch a little. If he wasn’t held on tightly to Johnny and locked in place under him, he knows he’d be shoved up against the headboard with every thrust of Johnny’s hips against his.

Their moans and groans filled the room along with the sound of kissing and wet skin slapping, loud, hard and in rapid succession. It’s amazing how this room had seen and heard it all, the proof of the years of love they had for each other, even though they tried to hide and deny it. Everytime they were in this room, their love would show itself in its purest form, the way they knew how to express it the most. Even though they couldn’t properly convey it through their actions and words, when they were in bed, locked in each other’s arms, body moving as one, it was clear as day. It was love. Pure love.

Pressing his forehead against Jaehyun’s, Johnny hums as he pushes into Jaehyun’s tight heat slowly this time, gentle but deep. But the thing about them, with both being big, strong men knowing each others limits, their gentle isn’t the same as it would be for normal people. They both know they can take whatever they give each other and more. They never worry about hurting each other and they seldom hold back. With how they’re so tightly pressed up against one another, sharing one breath, it’s amazing. Johnny starts to roll his hips and like an automatic reaction, Jaehyun gasps, his head pressing harder against the pillow. Johnny decides to take his time, revelling in the sensations of being inside the love of his life. The subject of his teenage fantasies now his reality. God, kissing him all the while just made everything feel more like heaven.

Jaehyun whimpers as he starts to move his hips up, receiving all of Johnny’s thrusts inside him. “Johnny,  _ baby _ ,” he starts, opening his eyes. Johnny leans back a little hips never stopping, slow and gentle. Jaehyun grits his teeth as Johnny presses against his prostate slowly with his cock, prolonging the feeling. “Oh my… God, I love your cock.” They’re both so deep in pleasure, in each other that it’s become a bit overwhelming. “Fuck me deeper, baby. Wanna feel you so deep in me,” Jaehyun whispers mindlessly against his lips as he holds onto Johnny’s shoulders, capturing his mouth again and sucks on the oldeers tongue to ground himself from the pleasure.

With that, Johnny breaks the kiss and pulls out of Jaehyun, a slick squelch resounding in the room as the latter grunts and whines at the feeling of emptiness. His hole is just pathetically clenching around nothing. “Wow, baby,” Johnny breathes out in amazement, biting his lip as he stares at Jaehyun’s gaping hole, red rimmed and puffy. It’s stretched so open and Johnny gets the urge the want to fill it up everyday of his life to keep it that way. “You’re so pretty.” He looks up and sees Jaehyun’s furrowed brows, mouth red and sore with so much kissing and his ear, cheeks, neck and chest tinted in a dark pink. “Get on your knees for me, yeah?”

Nodding, Jaehyun tries, with all of his strength, to turn over and Johnny helps him lay the pillow under him comfortably so he could lean his chest on it, and at the same time, positioning it to cradle his cock against the soft and silky material. Jaehyun leans down, pushing his upper body lower until his face is pressed against the mattress and arches his ass up so Johnny can easily enter him. He wiggles his ass and Johnny just chuckles in response before planting a smack on both his cheeks at the same time, a crisp slapping sound resounding in the room, making Jaehyun gasp at the impact.

“I know you like that but not today, darling.” Johnny chuckles, leaning down to plant small kisses on the hot spots of where Johnny’s palms had landed. Jaehyun closes his eyes and bites his lip as Johnny starts to knead his ass cheeks before spreading them and revealing his asshole. He swore he could feel a light breeze as soon as Johnny spread him wide open, making him tremble, and he knows Johnny saw it because suddenly Johnny started to lightly blow air over his rim in circle motions, making his body shiver. The lube that he feels dripping down his perineum from his gape also grows colder on his skin as Johnny blows on it. “You’re so precious, baby. I love you so much.” Johnny says, voice laced in adoration.

Jaehyun looks back at Johnny with his pleading gaze, arching his ass up even higher. “Make me feel it, hyung. Make me feel it.  _ Please _ .” Jaehyun can clearly see the way Johnny shifts his loving gaze from Jaehyun’s face to a more primal one, now focusing on his winking asshole that he clenches to entice the older. “Give it to me, hyung. Come on.”

“Relax for me, I’ll give you what you want.” Johnny says, getting the lube bottle. He spreads Jaehyun’s cheeks again to reveal his stretched, well fucked hole. “Spread that wide for me.” Jaehyun follows, pushing his muscles to make his ass gape even wider and to his surprise, Johnny spits directly into it and Jaehyun can only whine at the feeling of Johnny’s thick, warm saliva dripping down his walls. “Good boy,” Johnny smiles, tracing the crinkled skin around Jaehyun’s stretched rim. “You’re so needy for me, huh?” Jaehyun whines in both surprised and agreement as he feels the cold lube that Johnny had poured inside him directly from the bottle. He did like it wet  _ wet _ .

Jaehyun sighs in relief when he feels Johnny’s body hovering over his, his whole warmth covering him and it just feels so good to be under Johnny like this. “Johnny, fuck me.” Jaehyun mumbles, a bit helpless and desperate as he finally feels the head of Johnny’s cock against his crack and ghosting over his hole. God, he just wanted it inside him again. “John-oh…” As soon as Johnny enters, Jaehyun’s eyes roll back as his jaw clenches. Jaehyun moves his hip a little to make the intrusion feel better for his back and pushes his insides out to make the slide easier. “S’big… s’deep… s’deep inside...”

With the way Johnny entered him slowly, Jaehyun couldn’t stop his body from twitching as he feels the familiar veins wrapping around Johnny’s cock go past his tight, sensitive rim, making it more prominent with the slide. “D’you feel it?” Johnny asks, voice strained and Jaehyun can only nod mindlessly, babbling quietly to himself. Johnny’s cock is so fucking big, thick and just so heavy that Jaehyun couldn’t help but whine as Johnny’s cock presses hard against his prostate with ease and hitting even deeper inside him even before Jaehyun’s ass could fully envelop the whole of Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny starts with a slow pace, opting to grind because he knows Jaehyun loves the way his cock drags inside him that way, especially with how deep he’s reaching inside him. And true enough, Jaehyun is desperately gasping for air with the way he’s getting so deeply penetrated, body slightly trembling with every punch of Johnny’s cock head against prostate. The pleasure is doubled as Jaehyun’s cock slides against the pillow with every rock of their body and they both know the poor pillow would need to be washed with how Jaehyun was probably leaking so much precum on it.

Johnny notices the way Jaehyun has gone a bit quiet. He knows that's when Jaehyun’s is too deep in. Johnny starts to build up his pace but thrusts against the same spot he’s hitting, eager to drive his lover crazy. Johnny lets go and releases his body weight on top of Jaehyun to keep him down, then leans forward only sees that Jaehyun was biting the edge of the pillow along with his finger, to effectively muffle his moans and whines. There’s a bit of drool at the side of his mouth forming a small puddle on the sheets under his chin. His eyes are screwed tight and Johnny could see the way his veins are bulging out at his temple, highlighted by the red tint of, his ears and face as Johnny goes faster.

Jaehyun is obsessed with the way he feels so good, so high and mindless in pleasure, knowing the only way he could feel like this is through being under Johnny like this. He doesn’t even feel himself drooling even more but he doesn’t care either way. He also couldn’t be bothered that he almost can’t breathe with the way his face is being smudged into the mattress as Johnny fucks him mercilessly. He’s so fucking filled right now and there’s nothing more that he wants more than this. “I love you, I love you.” It’s mindless, slurred, almost unintelligible babbling but his mind registers nothing but that. He fucking means it.

“Lemme hear you babe,” Johnny moans, planting kisses against Jaehyun’s nape, trailing kisses to behind his ear until he’s nibbling on his earlobe. “Baby, baby.” he chants in time with his thrusts, making Jaehyun’s body shake at the impact. “I love you so much.” Jaehyun turns to the side and Johnny leans forward and cranes his neck to kiss his lover, no matter how sloppy it turned out.

Gradually, Jaehyun’s sounds of pleasure get even louder, and more wanton in time with Johnny’s equally growing harsh and forceful pace as he fucks the younger. The room feels hotter than ever, both of their bodies slick and dripping with sweat, their hair matted to their sweaty foreheads, their chests red and puffing with exertion, and their bodies painted in marks that their mouths and hands could only inflict on each other, as the harmonious sounds of their wet skin colliding with each other serve as a soundtrack to their coupling. It’s intense,  _ really intense _ , the way they’re going at it, the way the pleasure just surged through their bodies with every touch, kiss and thrust.

“I’m gonna cum, Jo… Johnny! Johnny!” Jaehyun warns, reaching back to grab Johnny’s ass to push him deeper inside him and direct him to the place to make him see stars. It’s almost crazy on how Johnny can easily make him feel like fucking putty. No one has ever made him feel this way. No one but the man he loved since he could remember, his first love. “Oh, God. Johnny, please.” Johnny is caging him with his body, pushing his upper body down with Johnny’s own, hands holding onto Jaehyun’s shoulders to keep him in place as he thrusts into Jaehyun’s needy ass. “Gonna cum!”

Johnny can feel the violent trembling of Jaehyun’s body as his orgasm nears, “I’m almost there baby, please,” Johnny pleads, his tone desperate as he goes faster to chase his own pleasure so he and Jaehyun can cum at the same time. Immersed into feeling the high, Johnny feels himself almost losing a bit of his finesse. He was too into it, the whole of his being and his body giving into the pleasure so he gets a grip on himself and pulls Jaehyun’s body up with him until Jaehyun’s back is pressed tightly against his chest. “‘M almost there, Jaehyun, baby.” 

Starting a brutal pace, Jaehyun’s body almost falls forward if not for Johnny’s quick mind to wrap one arm around Jaehyun’s neck and the other at his hip. With both of them being athletes and going to the gym regularly, they were very strong. Honestly, it hadn’t been the first time he’s sent Jaehyun, an equally big and strong man, away with the force of his thrusts. Again, they never held back for each other, no worries at all because they both know they could take it. Now with a steady grip on Jaehyun that he knows will keep him in place, Johnny changes to a neck breaking pace to chase his pleasure faster, hips pistoning into Jaehyun’s ass in punching thrusts. He presses his forehead against the back of Jaehyun’s head, pressing his mouth against the mole on Jaehyun’s nape, as he reaches up to tweak Jaehyun’s nipples with his fingers, listening to the way Jaehyun’s wanton moans get louder and louder, not able to hold back even if he tried to.

It’s out of Jaehyun’s control as his body starts to shake violently, stomach and ass tightening as his eyes roll back before squeezing tight and suddenly, everything is too much and Jaehyun can’t handle it. Johnny’s fucking him so good and so deep and every thrust forward takes his breath away, making him dizzy as the feeling of his body coming undone takes over. His nerve endings are on fire, hyper aware of the way Johnny’s cock is drilling into him so hard and fast, stretching his walls and abusing his prostate. “Johnny! Fuck!” He screams, stomach cramping as his vision blurs, mind blanking as if he’s blacking out as his cock uncontrollably starts to spurt thick ropes of cum. He struggles to grab onto Johnny’s arm, trying to ground himself as his toes curl at the immense pleasure. It’s incredibly messy, how he cums untouched, like how Johnny can only make him do. It literally gets all over the place because of how his cock is just swaying and bobbing to the force of Johnny’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight! I’m almost there, baby!” Johnny exclaims breathlessly, grunting as he tightens his arm around Jaehyun’s neck, biting down on his ear as he drives his hip faster, eager to cum now. Jaehyun is still in the midst of his orgasm, ass incredibly tight that Johnny couldn’t help but fuck harder into the tight, tight, slick heat. The sounds of their skin slapping gets louder and filthier as Johnny increases the force and speed, Jaehyun’s ass jiggling at the impact. Johnny’s almost desperate for his orgasm now, feeling like he’d die if he doesn’t cum. He just has to cum.

“Johnny! Johnny, Johnny,” Jaehyun sobs, chanting his name a little slurred as he starts clawing at Johnny’s arm wrapped around his neck. His cock has spurted out everything it could and he’s so sensitive, “Use me, use meeee,” he whines, body still trembling. His head drops forward and he doesn’t notice how he starts to drool. He can only think about the overwhelming feeling of Johnny’s thick cock stretching his rim, the tight ring of muscle gripping and clinging tightly onto it with every thrust and abusing his swollen prostate. It’s almost borderline painful, tears springing in his eyes involuntarily, but at this point, the line between pain and pleasure blurs as he pushes his hips back to recieve every bit of force that Johnny put into fucking him. He can tell Johnny’s near orgasm as his thrusts are sloppier and more erratic than ever. “Cum inside me, bay. Fill me up, please.” Jaehyun sobs as his body violently twitches at the overstimulation. “Fill me up so good!”

After a few more violent, sloppy jackhammer thrusts accompanied with an animalistic grunt, Johnny finally feels the heat in his lower belly spread to the rest of his body, reaching from his scalp to the tips of his toes until it’s unbearable and finally, he cums. His body bows violently, pushing forward as he forcefully grabs onto Jaehyun’s hips to push him closer to receive all his cum as he milks himself using Jaehyun’s poor abused ass, releasing everything deep inside his lover, making sure to keep it there. God, if Jaehyun was a girl, Johnny knows for sure that he’d have ended up pregnant more than once.

Jaehyun’s body is boneless from the intense orgasm. He can’t help the way his body twitches every other second. His ears are ringing and his heart is running a hundred miles per hour and he swears it’s the only thing he can hear clearly. His soul hasn’t returned to his body, and his mind surely is up there with it. He didn’t even have the mind to realize Johnny was fixing his limbs so they could sit down when Johnny finally comes down from his orgasm, more aware than Jaehyun is. Jaehyun just lets Johnny move him about, letting his limp body fall back into Johnny’s strong, familiar and safe arms. His body and mind couldn’t even register the discomfort of having Johnny’s cock inside him despite the overstimulation, but it acted more of an anchor to keep his being grounded after that out of body experience of an orgasm he seemed to have had. His whole being knows he’s safe as long as Johnny’s there.

Still mindless, his body acts on it’s own and he says, “I love you, Johnny.” He meant every bit of it, though. Whatever situation he’s in, even if his mind and soul isn’t present; it knows. He loves Johnny with all of his being.

At this moment, both of them are content. Sated. In peace. Not only their bodies but their hearts. Nothing is more important but them right now, no sports, no problems, no other people and worries. It’s just them and their love. Time and time again, this will always be the best way they can express their love: through their bodies. How they touch, how they kiss, how they make love. This was how they learned how to show the love they had for each other when they couldn’t express it properly without having to worry about the people surrounding them. They both felt full, filled with so much love, warmth and familiarity. This feeling is forever familiar. It feels like home. Because it is home.

With their lips locked in a sweet, unhurried, relaxed kiss, Johnny runs his hand over Jaehyun’s skin, drawing circles over his skin, like how he does before they go to sleep to help the younger relax, until his hand eventually ends at Jaehyun’s that he grabs tight, interlacing their fingers together as before they slowly part from the kiss. Johnny feels the same and more. “I love you too, Jaehyun. So much.”

* * *

After a change in his contract signing schedule, Johnny had to leave earlier than his friends to go to Spain. Everyone in their friend group had come to the airport with him to to see him off. They were proud of Johnny and his surely fruitful future in Europe doing what he loved. Some of the media were also present because people were proud to have a Korean-American playing for a major soccer team. Johnny’s incredibly thankful and so happy to see the people that supported him here. However, he and Jaehyun couldn’t exactly say their goodbyes properly. A desperate, slow make out in the VIP lounge bathroom isn’t enough for them both but it would have to do. He’d be going away from the love of his life, even farther now than before. But they made a promise to each other. They’re committed and very determined to make it work.

They also told their parents about the current standing of their relationship. Needless to say, both their parents were happy about the development. They’ve been best friends since they were kids and their parents have told them that they used to joke that Johnny and Jaehyun would end up together one way or another. Jaehyun’s father seemed to be the most excited about their relationship too. It was cute to see him so happy, saying that both his sons are happy and in love but he was also the one most wary of what people will say if they were found out. 

Now, they’re both high profile Korean-American athletes bringing pride to their countries. And it isn’t only America or Korea celebrating them and talking about them but the whole world, especially with how things are going for both of them career wise. Jaehyun, who’s always been more well known, has top teams fighting for him to be on their team on the upcoming NBA drafts, but he’ll most likely end up with the Milwaukee Bucks. They’re the best team this year with the highest winning percentage with most wins and 4 losses in the whole league so far. And of course, with Johnny being signed to Real Madrid. Europe doesn’t have a drafting system for soccer so usually they don’t pick like how things are done in America. Johnny definitely is one of the lucky and best ones. They’re both being talked about so much lately and naturally, as they go farther in their career, people would be more curious about their private lives and their romantic relationships.

With that, they decided not to inform the public of their relationship development. Everyone’s always known them as best friends and childhood friends and honestly, no one would probably bat an eye if Johnny would openly flirt with him online because that’s always been how he is. But if the media found out they’re more than friends, then they wouldn’t deny it. They’re happy and they’re hellbent on not letting let the public dictate how they’d run their relationship.

Johnny still had six more hours until he finally arrived in Spain so he recuperates by sleeping most of the time. After waking up from a nap during his long haul flight, Johnny decided to use the in-flight wifi and immediately opens his instagram after receiving a notification that Jaehyun had made a post also tagging him in it. He clicks on it right away.

[_jeongjaehyun: home is where the heart is] 

It’s a picture of them both, taken just a few days ago, standing in front of their house in Seoul, standing simply while they held the balls of their respective sports. This house was where their relationship has developed through the years, the place where it had seen everything between them, from the most public laughter with friends and to the most private whispers of I love you’s in unbridled passion. But of course, what Jaehyun really means is that, home will always be each other. No matter where, as long as Jaehyun was there, it was home to Johnny and vice versa.

Johnny smiles to himself as he writes a reply to Jaehyun’s post:

[johnnyjsuh: @_jeongjaehyun can’t wait to go back home]

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope to hear what you guys think bc this is my first plot centered full one shot EVER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Validate me HAHA
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed my Christmas gift to all of you x
> 
> I'm @johnajemarried on twitter and curiouscat! Talk to me! :D


End file.
